


Love Steals Away Your Happiness.

by RahRaZorBlade



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crying, Depressed Lance, Insecurity, Keith has no patience, Kissing, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Self-Doubt, crying lance, pregnant Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahRaZorBlade/pseuds/RahRaZorBlade
Summary: Lance can't help but want Shiro and Keith. Unknown to him, they want him to.





	

Lance looked to Keith and Shiro. 

They were smiling, Shiro's hands caressing and playing with Keith's swollen belly. 

Lance bit his lip. He wanted that, he wanted THEM. He wanted to be apart of that.

He jerked his eyes away and tried to read. Realising he had read the same sentence multiple times, he chucked the book on the seat next to him. 

He was so pathetic. Shiro and Keith were happy, why did he want to destroy that? 

He closed his eyes to stop the tears from falling. 

"Lance! Would you like to train with me?" Shiro asked him.

Lance opened his eyes.   
"No thanks, Shiro. Think I'm just gonna go to bed." He mumbled. 

Shiro frowned.   
"Dinner will be ready shortly-"

Lance shook his head.  
"I'm not hungry. Good night." He stood up and walked out of the room, stopping momentarily to sigh and take a deep breath.

He didn't mean to over hear their conversation.

"He's not alright, Shiro. He's stopped picking fights, he's not his cocky Ol' self anymore, AND he looks like he hasn't slept in weeks. We need to do something. NOW. " He heard Keith mumble angrily. 

"I know Keith. And we will. I just want him to come to us, he needs to know he can trust us." Shiro replied.

Keith sighed.   
"I know. But It's just so frustrating that I don't know how to help."

"Well, relax, don't stress the baby out. Remember, I love you." Lance heard what sounded like a smack of lips being pressed together. 

"I love you too." Keith purred. 

Lance didn't realise he was crying until he felt the tears tickle his check.

He walked off quickly.   
"Stop crying. Stop crying." He mumbled angrily to himself. 

Why couldn't he be Keith? Having someone that loved him? Someone to start a family with? Someone who ACTUALLY wanted to be with him? 

He was so pathetic.   
He laid face-down on his bed and cried, broken sobs hurting his chest. 

A knock sounded on his door, he pushed his face deeper into the pillow so who-ever was at the door wouldn't be able to hear the pathetic noise.

He heard the door slide open, and he held his breath. 

"Lance? Tell me what's wrong." It was Keith's voice that flooded the room. 

The tanned male rubbed his face into the pillow. 

"I'm fine, Keith, you should get some rest before dinner." Lance whispered into his pillow. 

"Don't mind if I do." The heavily pregnant boy said before laying next to Lance on the bed. 

Lance looked up to glare.  
"I didn't mean MY bed. Go to your own room." 

Keith rolled his eyes.  
"I want to talk to you. You've been acting different lately. Tell me why?" 

Lance sighed.  
"I'd rather not." He mumbled.

"Is it because of me and Shiro?" Keith smiled like he KNEW. 

Lance sat up with a gasp.

"What? Didn't think I would notice the depressed look you get when you look at us?" Keith said, sitting up, moving his hands forward to run up Lance's shoulders and neck. 

Lance swallowed the lump in his throat. 

Keith moved forward and captured his lips as the door to his room slid open. 

Lance jumped back.   
'Oh God! What have I done?!' He panicked when he saw Shiro staring at them in shock. 

"Shiro...I-I'm so sorry-" his voice quivering, and his eyes getting wet with tears.

Shiro turned to his lover.  
"Keith..." 

Keith frowned.  
"I know we talked about this, but I couldn't wait any longer, Shiro. You were taking too long." 

"Wait what!!" Lance paused.

Both men looked to him. 

Shiro ran a hand through his hair.  
"We want you, Lance. We thought you knew that, we've been wondering why you haven't come to us yet." 

"We thought once I got pregnant you would admit your feelings, but it seems that made the situation worse." Keith bit his lip.

Lance shook his head and tried to speak.  
"But-you-you got pregnant-I-" he gulped.   
"You WANT me?" He mumbled.

"Of course we do. This baby could be as much yours as it is ours." Keith whispered, moving closer to kiss the tanned male again. 

"I-I would just ruin it, dude. I-I can't."

Shiro moved closer to the bed.  
"You don't have to answer straight away, Lance. We'll give you a few days to think about it. But we DO want you. We want you to be apart of our family." He shuffled closer to kiss Lance on the cheek.

He helped Keith strand up from the bed. 

"We'll give you a few days to think about it, okay?" Shiro smiled.

Lance nodded. 

He flopped face first onto the pillow when they left the room, his heart felt like it was about to burst out of his chest.

"Holy shit!"


End file.
